Stella Morgan
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella morgan is 21 years old and the daughter of Derek Morgan.*one shots
1. chapter 1

Aaron hotchner or Hotch-unit cheif

Derek Morgan

Spencer Reid

Jennifer jareau or J.J

Penelope Garcia

Emily Prentiss

David Rossi

Warning* I've wrote one like this before about the daughter of David Rossi and it wasn't very good so I'm writing this one trying to make it better, most of the same scenes. Please read the one about David Rossi and tell me which one is better, also feel free to tell me if this was bad in the comments or PM me what I could work on

I woke up to my work phone going off so I reached over and answered it,"Stella Morgan speaking,"I said.

",hey Stella it's spencer, Morgan asked me to call you and tell you to come down to the office we have a case,"spencer said.

",alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," I hung up the phone and unfortunately had to get out of bed. I put on black pants and a white shirt putting my gun in the holster of my belt and put my badge in my back pocket. I immediately walked next door to the office and when I walked in only my dad and Reed was there.

",good morning sunshine," my dad said joking around.

",Morning," I yawned,I'm not a morning person especially when I'm up at 7. About and hour later everyone else on the team walked in and Hoge handed each on of us a folder.

",two teenage girls were found dead in two different alley,"hoge stated.I looked at all the pictures of the girls they where both blond and had blue eyes.

",what makes this case significant," i asked.

",the girls both had brown eyes but where found with blue contacts in and when they went missing their hair was black,"

",he most likely trying to recreate someone," My dad pointed out.

",probably a daughter," I suggested.

",yes," then I looked at the the photos again and both of them had had blond hair dye boxes in the corner of the pictures.

",guys look, they both have hair dye in the corner, you have to be loaded with cash to get this stuff it's like 20 dollars for this stuff,"

",alright, Morgan and Stella, you guys go to the crime scene," hoge said. Me and my dad both went to the crime scene, when we got there I picked up the dye box. I looked on the back of the box and it had a Sallys sticker on it,"Dad,look,I think we should go to Sallys," I said.

",why," he asked.

",Because this is from Sallys,I bet if we can get into their computers we can find out who it is,"

",alright let's go," we went to Sallys and as soon as we walked in we held out our badges to the guy at the front,"we're with the F.B.I we are wondering if anyone in the last two weeks have bought any of this hair dye," I held up the hair dye.

",i don't think so," he said.

",alright," We walked out and I immediately turned to my dad,"he knows more then he's letting on,"

",yeah, let me call Garcia,"he picked up the phone and about 2 seconds later,"hey Garcia your on speaker phone, I need you to look up if anyone has purchased Sallys blond hair die in the last two weeks," my dad said.

",there's 12," Garcia said.

",what about if someone has lost there child,"

",one,I'm sending his address to your phone right now, I'll make sure hoge knows,"

",thank you" my dad hung up the phone,"let's go," we both got int the car and drove to the address and the rest of the team got there at the same time. Me,my dad, and Hoge kicked down the door and there was a man standing there holding a teenage girl with a knife to her knock,"you come any closer I'll kill her right here," he said. My dad put his gun down.

",I know what happened to your daughter, i couldn't imagine what your going through," my dad said pointing at me,"this is my daughter i don't know what I would do if I lost her she is my whole world,I'm so sorry," then the guy put the knife down and started crying. Hoge grabbed the girl and my dad handcuffed the guy taking him outside, I went out and sat up against the car,"did you really mean that," I asked my dad.

",of course I did," he said hugging me.


	2. Abducted

Stella's P.O.V

I was walking down the street when some grabbed me from behind. I started kicked trying to get away but he stuck something into my kneck and I immediately passed out. When I woke back up I was hanging from a chain that was connected to the celling. I looked over and a little girl who looked about 7 or 8 was tied up and a guy walked in the immediately recognized,Jackson Grey,a guy that lost his daughter a couple years ago to a murderer.

",Jackson let us go," I said.

",no You let me daughter die,if you guys could've got to her sooner she wouldn't be dead and you and her wouldn't be in this situation,"

",I'm sorry about your daughter there was nothing we could do,but please at least let the little girl go,"

",I can't do that I have plans for her," he went to grab her and I freaked.

",Don't touch her, do what you want with me but leave her alone she's a just a little girl," he ignored me and dragged the girl,who was screaming and crying, away. About 30 minuets later he came back dragging the lifeless girl, he threw the body into a corner and I immediately started crying,"you killed her," I growled.

",your next," he cut my chains off and I immediately started running, I got about half way up the stairs when he grabbed me and threw me back down them. He walked down and kicked me hard,"you little bitch," he grabbed me by the back of my hair and started dragging me. Then the door was kicked in and here come my dad,Hoge,Reed,J.J,and Emily came running down the stairs pointing their gun at him. Jackson put a knife up to my kneck and my dad was pissed,"let her go," Emily said.

",I can't do that, she's not getting out of here alive and neither are you guys," Jackson said. That's it,I grabbed the knife and twisted his hand back making him let go and I rammed it right through his back. His lifeless body fell to the ground and i dropped the knife,i looked over at the dead little girl in the corner and started bawling again.

Morgan's P.O.V

Stella looked over at the lifeless body of that little girl and started bawling,I immediately dropped my gun and ran over to her taking her in my arms. She sank to the ground and I still kept her in my arms,"your safe now," I whispered.

",i tried to save her and I couldn't, I'm sorry," she cried.

",I know baby, I know you tried,"I picked her up in a cradle and carried her out to the ambulance, I sat her down and the Guy in the E.M.T started looking at her making sure she's alright. After about 30 minuets the E.M.T said that she was alright so I took her back to my place and laid her on the couch. I decided to go take a shower and when I got out she was asleep so I put a blanket on her. She is so cute when she's asleep and I love her so much.


End file.
